


A Moveable Feast

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Dress Up, F/M, Implied Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snark, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: Brun comes back from a party early, and her outfit gives Loki ideas...





	A Moveable Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meldanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanya/gifts).



> For meldanya, who really wanted something with Valkyrie dressed in 1930s get-up.
> 
> If you're on Tumblr, please consider following me at [gaslightgallows.tumblr.com](http://gaslightgallows.tumblr.com) for more fic, reblogs about writing, and lots of randomness. Thank you for reading and especially for commenting. Comments are love. ♥

Loki was drowsing over books at the table in their small cabin’s main room when Brun came home from Stark’s party – alone, he was relieved to see. _He_ was never invited to Manhattan – not that he would have gone, he had no desire to rub elbows and socialize with the rest of the Avengers. And his fondness for booze-soaked bacchanalia had been at something of a low ebb, since his time on Sakaar.

So his lady went to the glitzy society bashes alone, and got mobbed by the paparazzi and drank everyone but Thor under the table (Thor swore that was only because he was king now and he had to keep up _some_ sort of appearances), and once or twice Brun had managed to make it all the way from New York to Norway with a potential one-night stand in tow, all because she insisted on fucking in her own bed.

Arguments that it was Loki’s bed, too, had fallen on deaf ears. Ah well. The sofa was comfortable enough.

But this time she was home by herself, relatively early, and – as Loki discovered when she strode over to his chair, pushed him back with her hands firm against both his shoulders, and kissed him like she hadn’t seen him in years – relatively sober.

“What are you _wearing_?” Loki asked, when she finally let him breathe. He raked his eyes over her short, agile form, his eyes gleaming.

“Why, you like it?” Brun grinned and stepped back a bit to give him a better view of the trim brown suit. “Stark’s party was fancy dress, a costume party. Nineteen-thirties theme, like those gangster movies Bruce is always trying to get us to watch.”

“Why a man with such breathtaking anger management issues finds films like that relaxing, I will never understand.” Loki set aside his wine and his book and unfolded himself to his full height, devouring the sight of her, though his voice remained as calm as ever. “But don’t the women in those films usually dress somewhat... differently? You know, lots of sequins and fringe? Slinky skirts and silly hats?”

“Oh, sure.” Brun tipped the brown fedora off her head, revealing the tight bun of hair that she had twisted back at the nape of her neck. “And I thought about it, but y’know...” She shucked out of the fitted coat with a hint of teasing, then crossed her arms and stood with her weight on one leg, just slightly thrusting one hip at her lover. “This is really more my style.”

"Hmm..." Loki rose and paced a slow, appraising circle around her. "I think I rather like it. You and fine gowns are a glorious pairing, but there is just something about you and suits, my dear." 

"You think so, eh?" Brun favored him with a smile that was deeply fond and full of promise. She took off her suit jacket and draped it over the back of Loki's chair, and leaned back against the table in her vest and shirtsleeves, curling her hands round the edge. "I'm glad to hear it." 

Loki made a pleased little humming sound in the back of his throat, devouring her with his eyes. He closed the space between them and rested his hands on her hips, molding his long body against her. "And why is that, hmm? Do you perhaps have some plans for the rest of the evening? Plans that required you to leave Stark's ridiculous party early and come all the way home to your patient and long-suffering husband?"

Brun snorted. "You mean my happily antisocial husband," she corrected teasingly, slipping her hands up under his heavy emerald-green sweater and gray collared shirt to brush and caress the warm skin over lean stomach muscles. "And you never know. Maybe I just got bored with drinking and flirting and showing off for the cameras." 

"Not bloody likely," Loki muttered, and bent to kiss her. She tasted overwhelmingly of dark Midgardian ales, rum, and salty cocktail snacks, and underneath it all, a different flavor of salt. "You didn't spend the whole evening being bored, I see," he growled, licking deep into her mouth to savor the lingering hints of the woman she had passed part of her night with. "Who is she?" 

"Who are they," Brun corrected, twisting his shirts off over his head and tossing them vaguely in the direction of the bedroom. "There were two of them. A married couple."

"Anyone I know?"

"Not unless you've been committing corporate espionage behind my back. One of them is a rising star in Stark's R&D division."

"Now really, my love, would I ever dream of doing such a thing? Without you?" 

"If you thought it would be fun? Yeah, probably." She tilted her head back to allow his lips to roam over her neck, while she scraped her nails not-so-lightly along his ribs. "No, no one you know. I met the scientist at Stark's last party and we drank and talked on the terrace all night. Then she brought her wife along tonight and one thing led to another..." 

"As it is wont to do," agreed Loki amiably, nibbling at her earlobe. 

"And you're losing your touch, Lackey, if you couldn't tell I ate out two different women tonight. Too much monogamy. You're out of practice." 

"If you wanted me to perform an accurate taste test, you should have been more sparing with the alcohol after you... partook." His fingers made quick work of the buttons of her vest, and he pushed it over her shoulders, pinning her arms at her sides, just where he wanted them... and he paused. "Oh." He blinked. "Oh, I think I like these." He helped her remove the vest and threw it in the same general direction as his sweater and shirt, and then slipped his hands beneath her suspenders. "Yes," Loki purred, curling his fingers deliberately round the stretchy dark fabric, "I like these very much indeed. In fact, I completely approve of all of this attire." 

"That so?" Brun replied, running her hands up his taut bare chest. 

"Oh yes..." He skimmed his eyes up and down her increasingly disheveled outfit and smiled a slow, predatory grin. "Utterly delicious. I could lay you out like a banquet." 

She leaned back against the table with a sultry look. "Lay me out or eat me out?" 

Loki's smile widened. 

Planting her hands firmly on the table's edge, Brun hoisted herself onto the tabletop. Loki hooked his arms under her calves and tipped her flat onto her back. Books, papers, plates and cups were swept to the floor in an urgent clatter, and Loki snapped the clasps of the suspenders open and stripped Brun of her elegantly-tailored (and soaked through) trousers, while Brun tore impatiently at the buttons of her shirt. 

If they had bothered to move to the bedroom, Loki would have taken his time, teasing and tormenting his lady to the most excruciating pinnacle of arousal before he ever even glanced between her legs. But he was ravenous and she was dripping. Loki dropped his knees and spread her thighs wide. 

At the first swipe of his tongue, Brun shrieked out a curse that would have scorched metal. She grabbed a handful of her breast and a handful of his hair and pressed his head down hard. Loki shook her off and burrowed deeper, eager to have her coating his face. It was indecent, how much he missed her when she wasn't around. "Loki, Loki, _fuck..._ " He plunged his tongue into her glorious musky-salt warmth, savoring her luxuriously, as a connoisseur.

"Oh, there's someone else there..." He looked up from between her legs and licked his lips. His demon's grin widened. "You've had someone else tonight. Someone besides your R&D scientist and her wife." 

"A few someones. Think you can tell who, this time?" 

"A few? My, but you did have a good night." 

"Mmm... a few lads, a lady or two, and then home to my waiting prince... So? Can you tell who?" 

Loki flicked his tongue over her folds, making her gasp softly. "I think I can make an educated guess," he said, with a growly little laugh, and delved back in. Brun let out a long high moan and tried to hang onto her senses for a little while longer. "Hmm..." He licked his lips thoughtfully. "James, Steven, and Sam." 

"I'm impressed," Brun gasped. "How...?" 

"Oh," said Loki breezily, "I'd know Steven's and James's tastes anywhere."

"And how about Sam? Because I know damn well you've never slept with him." 

"Hrmph. Not for lack of trying. But according to him, two crazy white boys is his limit. Though really, if it's crazy that Sam Wilson wants, I'm sure I could oblige him just as well or better than either of the other two. Speaking of," Loki continued conversationally, slipping two fingers into her swollen cunt and curling them upward, "how'd you manage to seduce all three of them so quickly?" 

"I didn't – fuck, yes, just like that, oh _fuck_ – I didn't intend to. Found Bucky hiding from the party, had some fun with him. Then – ah! Loki!" She clawed for breath enough to speak, mentally cursing her lover for knowing precisely how to drive her just wild enough. "Then Steve and Sam got worried and came looking for him, and... one thing led to another..." 

Loki chuckled richly. "As they are wont to do," he murmured, and twisted his fingers inside her. 

Brun came apart utterly, with a hoarse scream and a violent spasm of climax that wracked her entire body. 

Her head thudded back on the wooden table top as she came down, gasping for breath. Her eyes fell closed... and then shot open wide. "Wha... what are you doing down there?" 

"The same thing I was doing before." He glanced up from between her legs with a solicitous expression. "I can stop, if you like." 

"Oh, don't you _dare_."

Loki-smirked and went back to what he was doing, which was not at _all_ what he had been doing before. As a matter of fact, he was barely moving. His hands were planted against the tender insides of her thighs, while the broad flat of his tongue undulated and rolled gently, steadily, incessantly against her clitoris. 

Brun reached down blindly for his hands, gripping them tightly and gasping his name with high sharp urgency. He answered with a low wordless groan that reverberated through her bones and shattered her all over again. 

This time, he climbed up onto the table with her, and pulled her into his arms. "Delicious," he murmured, kissing her hair softly.


End file.
